Darkness of Miracles
by DigitalGirl490
Summary: Inside


**Hi I'm the DigitalGirl but call me digi thanks for reading please be nice about it! Chibi gender-bent characters in this story.**

**Summary : While at the park Tagiru Akashi and her cousin Ryouma Mogami get dragged into a new world with some other girls. There they meet cute friendly creatures called Digimon, short for Digital Monsters. They agree to try and save the Digital World for their new friends from other evil digimon.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Digimon What's That?_

Tagiru Akashi a six year-old tomboy ran down the street seemingly looking for something or someone. Tagiru had her hair in a rather long french braid her hair was brown and red. Tagiru also had big wide golden eyes. Tagiru was wearing a light pink shirt with yellow shorts. All topped with the cat-like hat she was wearing.

'Where's Ryou?' Tagiru asked herself.

"Hey Tagi!" A female slightly older sounding voice yelled out to Tagiru.

"Ryou there you are!" Tagiru exclaimed turning around to face her seven year-old cousin Ryouma Mogami.

Ryouma had wild silver hair and light green eyes.

"Sorry I'm late I over slept," Ryouma said.

Tagiru sweat-dropped this was just like Ryouma she had a tendency to over sleep a lot.

"Don't worry I'm used to it," Tagiru giggled lightly.

The two cousins headed off to the park to have a nice and friendly talk. While walking to the park a ball nearly missed Tagiru's face.

"I'm so sorry about that," A voice said apologetically.

"It's okay," Tagiru turned around to face a burgundy haired brown-eyed girl.

The girl was in an orange shirt with royal blue colored shorts. The girl she knew as Daisuke Motomiya but she preferred to be called Dai. Tagiru had meet the girl in school since they where in the same grade and the same class. Tagiru picked up the soccer ball that had almost hit her and tossed it back to Daisuke and the older female she had been playing with. The older female had brown eyes and matching brown hair.

The older female was in a purple tank-top and brown cargo shorts. The older female was Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya. Tagiru hadn't spoken to the Kamiya-girl before but she knew the girl was a wiz when it come to soccer as shed seen the girl out in the soccer flied.

"Thanks Tagiru-chan," Daisuke said.

"No problem Daisuke-chan," Tagiru siad.

"Hey what's that?" Another voice asked causing everyone to look towards the sky out of curiosity.

The voice was in fact Takato Matsuki another girl from Tagiru's school. Takato had brown hair and light red almost pink eyes. She was in a dark blue T-shirt and purple cargo shorts.

"They look like stars," Lione Karinau said.

Lione was from a different school than Tagiru Daisuke and Takato, but they'd met the girl in the park while playing a game of soccer. Lione had brown hair hazel eyes and slightly tanned skin.

"Is it just me or are they getting bigger?" Takuya Kanbara asked looking at the sky.

Takuya went to the same school as Lione so Daisuke Tagiru and Takato had met her a while after the met Lione.

"No their defiantly getting bigger." Tagiru said and it was true the stars where getting bigger and closer before finally lots of lights shot out of the sky towards the park.

"Get down!" Taichi shouted.

Everyone did as the ten-year old said and got down hoping they wouldn't get hit. When the lights landed everyone got up and of the ground. Tagiru looked into the nearest hole near her.

"Ryouma-chan look," Tagiru said.

Ryouma who was nearby went over to Tagiru and saw that in the hole where two oval shaped devices. Both girls picked one up to preoccupied to notice that the other girls had done the same. The oval shaped devices started to give off a bright glow and changed colors. Tagiru's changed into a black and pink one. Ryouma's changed into a cute yellow and a royal purple color.

"Surfs Up!" Zenjirou Tsurugi a brown haird brown eyed female in a dark blue shirt and purple pants yelled.

All the girls looked up to see a huge wave of water coming toward them. A faint very faint whimper caught Tagiru's attention it was Willis Minoari a blonde haired blue eyed girl Tagiru's age who was clinging onto her older cousin Marcus Daimon a girl with cherry colored hair and green eyes.

"Man I should have worn my boats," Kenta Kitagawa a green haired green eyed girl the same age as Tagiru whined as the current of water carried all of the girls away.

* * *

"Tagiru wake up wake up," A little childish voice chanted.

Tagiru groaned at the feeling of having a weight jumping on her stomach. Tagiru blinked a little before fully opening her eyes. Tagiru was really surprised when she saw a small pink yellow eyed ball-like creature with a tail that had a black heart at the end bouncing on her stomach.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tagiru screamed loudly.

"Tagi are you okay?!" Ryouma asked/yelled coming out for behind a tree with a dark golden colored pink eyed puppy-like creature on her shoulder.

"I-it moves what are they?!" Tagiru backed away looking mortified.

"Don't you like me?" The pink-creature asked looking sad.

Tagiru moved towards the creature feeling a ping of guilt.

"It's not that you just scared me," Tagiru said picking up the creature. "I've never seen anything like before so I was just kinda scared," She finished.

The creature smiled before introduced her self as Demisurakumon. The girl and creature now known as Demisurakumon a digimon short for digital monster played together happily. Ryouma's digimon friend introduced herself as Chuikimon.

* * *

**Okay now that's a rap people thanks for reading. The digivice design belongs to Shara Raizel again thanks for reading review, favorite, and Fallow.**


End file.
